Eyes full of dreams
by when fantasy crosses reality
Summary: This tells the story of how love can be reborn despite the hurdles. Eyes full of dreams explores the deepest desires of the heart through Bella, a girl with no identity as it takes her through a rollercoaster of love, sacrifice and betrayal. HIATUS.
1. Eyes full of dreams

**Eyes full of dreams.**

**Summary: Bella Swan and Jasper Hale have been friends for years; but their friendship is tested and pressured into becoming something more. Soon enough, they're both in love. Not to each other, but to two other individuals. **

**Prologue – Gift of a friend**

"_**Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone**__**  
><strong>__**It's easy to feel like you don't need help**__**  
><strong>__**But it's harder to walk on your own**_**"  
><strong>

"So, you're seriously not coming in today?" He questioned in almost desperation yet making it sound casual.

"Ugh, Jasper. I told you, I'm not coming in. Not after _that _time." There was a hint of sadness on my best friend's face as I rejected his proposal, there was NO way I was coming to school. Nuh-uh. He can't make me!

"Bella! PLEASE. YOU. HAVE. TO." He emphasised his words – almost making it a mockery.

"Jaz...don't do this to me. I told you. I'm not. Please?"

"But Bella! How long are you going to hide in here? I mean, honestly? You've been 'sick' for nearly a week now...you HAVE to come." He protested. Okay, perhaps I wasn't _exactly _ill, but I was feeling sick and what happened, so that counts right? I wish. You see, having a best friend like Jasper meant we did everything together (since we met each other when we were 8) and I was _accidently on purpose _ignoring him since last week. It wasn't my fault! I mean, hey...I'd rather just lay low for a while until everyone forgot about _that_ incident.

"Jasper, it's only for one for day and then the weekends here! WOO!" I said in pure sarcasm though Jasper wasn't pleased. Yeah, why would he be? I was leaving him alone to Jessica Stanley and her 'posse'. Usually, I wasn't that mean (and by usually I mean rarely), but there was just some things I had to take care of, and I wasn't coming to school until people forget about that!

"Isabella Marie Swan. I thought you were my best friend. Guess I was wrong." What? He did NOT seriously use the best friend card on me, I mean what? Not that it was anything new, when we had arguments or wanted the other to do something they didn't want to do, this is the trick we use. Surprisingly it worked. But hey, a friendship like ours was NEVER going to get demolished – never.

"_**You'll change inside when you realize**__**  
><strong>__**The world comes to life and everything's bright**__**  
><strong>__**From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side**__**  
><strong>__**That helps you to find the beauty you are**__**  
><strong>__**When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend**__**  
><strong>__**The gift of a friend"**_

"No, No! No! Please, Jasper. Just don't. One more day?" I fluttered my eye lashes as fast as I could, he didn't budge. In fact he gave me one of them stern looks he rarely gives. Ugh, I was so not on his good side today. "Okay fine! But if anyone says anything. I am leaving. Okay?" I smiled innocently, secretly hoping someone would mention what happened last week, seeing as

I'd get to go home –WOOP! And

It would have meant less awkwardness from Jasper.

I mean, not that I didn't like what happened. I just didn't see him like that. Did I? No what am I saying. Ofcourse I don't! He's my best friend for God's sake! My ONLY best friend.

His eyes widened in joy. "Yes! Bella, thank you! Finally! You're really stubborn! But yay!" He jumped and did a minor 'yay dance'. Wait back up, Jasper...The Yay Dance...I seriously made him happy today.

"_**Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared**__**  
><strong>__**And there through the highs and the lows**__**  
><strong>__**Someone you can count on, someone who cares**__**  
><strong>__**Beside you wherever you'll go"**_

He leant down and placed a soft kiss on my cheek and instantly my insides went funny. Weird...this never happened to me. I mean, he'd kiss me before a few times, but I've never had that funny butterfly feeling in my stomach before. Come to think of it; since that time everything felt different. As if something between us changed. I looked at him smiling – was I honestly falling in love with my best friend?

**A/N: And cue the end! ;)  
>Seriously guys...What do you think so far? I know its short but hey! Its only the prologue! Chapter One will be longer – I assure you. The song is Gift of a friend by Demi Lovato. So, ReviewReviewReview? Please, with strawberry icecream with Jasper on the top? Maybe? Ahahaa...Love you all. Peace. <strong>_**  
><strong>_


	2. Beautiful Day

**Eyes full of dreams.**

**Summary: Bella Swan and Jasper Hale have been friends for years; but their friendship is tested and pressured into becoming something more. Soon enough, they're both in love. **

**Chapter 1 – Beautiful Day**

"_**I'm in love it's a beautiful day  
>I'm in love it's a beautiful way<br>I don't care what the weather men say  
>It's a beautiful day"<strong>_

I stood side by side to my best friend; catching a few glimpses at him before he realised. He looked different. As if he wasn't that childish boy anymore. He was...handsome. Sure, I knew he was always but this time, it was as if he was all that I could see. I suddenly realised people staring at us as we walked along the halls of NYA – New York Academy. I felt paranoid as if people had smirks behind their innocent faces. Ugh, this was so not going to be a good day. But luckily, I had Jasper by my side.

"Chill, Bella... I'm there you know? No one will dare say anything, trust me." He smiled at me, a warm flutter of feelings sat in my stomach. I smiled back. See, that was the thing about Jasper Hale, he could always help you with your emotions. That was what I loved about him.

I stopped and thought about that word. Love. Did I love Jasper? No, I mean ofcourse not! He was only my friend. Just my friend.

"I'm in love it's a beautiful day." Jasper hummed to himself as we walked to our lockers, funnily enough we were both locker neighbours – coincidence right?

"You're in love?" I questioned...but I didn't know why I felt as if my heart beat stopped. Was he in love? With someone else? Ugh...I'm so confused!

He stopped and looked at me after putting a few books into his locker. "Yes. I am." He looked at me with a serious tone. "Yes...I'm love Bella."

My heart started accelerating. Was I worried? Confused? Angry? Or just hurt? Was I in love with him? Or was it just infatuation after last week's encounter.

"Jasper...Tell me." I whispered, not wanting anyone to notice us. I felt the gap between us start to close, and we were only a few inches away from each other.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Jasper?"

"I have to say something."

"Tell me. Anything."

I was getting restless. What did he want to say? What if he loved me? But, how would that work? I would need some time to figure things out for myself. I might not even be in love with him. It might just be a crush...I had crushes before. Teachers, friends. You name it. But, I realised at the end of the day I wasn't in love with them. I just loved something about them... But Jasper?

"Bella...I'm...I'm...I'm in love it's a beautiful day! I don't care what the weather men say!" He belted out in to a song, almost falling off his feet from laughter. I was cross. I actually thought that maybe he was serious, but I guess I was wrong.

"Jasper." I said sternly and walked away. I had history next period and Jasper wasn't in that class. I was content as atleast I was able to scowl and stay angry at him...but it would mean, people would be given a chance to try and talk to me about what happened. I guess I'd have to grow up and deal with it. Same as with Jasper.

**Jasper's POV**

I stared at her as she walked away from me. Did I see a face of regret there? Did I hurt her too much? I mean, I was only trying to make her laugh. She loved it when I tried to act serious. Everything changed since last week. Since then I've been trying to mend my friendship with her but I felt as if it didn't want to mend. It was either going to break or it was going to heal into something more. Bella was always there for me ever since that day at the seaside. You see, we were about 8 and I managed to get lost after having an argument with my elder sister, Rosalie. I thought I was able to find my way back but then I realised I couldn't. God, I felt like my whole world was crashing when I wasn't able to find my parents and sister. But then I see a young girl. I remember her as pretty and beautiful. I guess from that moment, my heart felt attracted to her. Don't get me young I was still young! But hey, a boy can have strong hormones too! She was crying by herself and it was started to get dark by now. I asked her why she was crying and all she said was, _"I never knew my parents, but I want them...I need them." _

Being 8 and having to grow through this trauma made me want to console her. I told her at how I got angry with my sister and ended up lost. I managed to make her smile. Made her laugh. And then she helped me by taking me to where my parents were looking for me. They made me promise never to leave their side. And there we were; me, mom, day, Rosalie all together like a picture perfect memory. And then I saw Bella by herself and I introduced her to my family. Since then, me and her were inseparable. Sure, she lived in a children's home but she came to ours every day, even stayed the night sometimes.

She was there with me when Alice Cullen broke up with me. I loved Alice with all my heart. But, it wasn't her fault. We made this choice together... her wanting to study in France, Paris and me wanting to stay in New York. I knew at the back of my mind that we'll still see each other again. But time changes. I can't help but feel as if that feeling I had for Alice was now the feeling I had for Bella. There, I said it. I'm in love with Isabella Swan. And there's nothing I can do because it was just too awkward for both of us. Too awkward.

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the History class and the minute I walked in, everyone was silent. Great, I said under my breath. Just great! I sat next to Selena Montgomery at the back of the class. I always liked Selena. She was a good friend even if she was quiet. And that brain of hers! I would literally steal it. Honestly. She smiled at me as I took out my equipment and book from my bag and the class started.

"Hey, Bella. Do you have a pen I could borrow please? Only mines ink just ran out." She whispered, trying to be careful that the teacher Mrs Tatum doesn't hear her.

"Sure," I whispered back and gave her a black pen out of my black coloured pencil case.

"Right class, today we are going to start a new project on the legends of King Arthur. But first, I am going to put you into pairs." The teacher stated and nearly everyone groaned. "Alright class, calm down!" I wondered who I'll get paired up with, I wouldn't mind Selena but I would seriously curse myself if I was paired up with Mike Newton, the most annoying person in the whole wide world.

"So let's start." The teacher spoke. "Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray. Mike Newton and..." PLEASE DON'T BE ME! PLEASE! "Selena Montgomery.." Wait, what? Phew! I saw a face of despair on Selena's face and nudged her and gave her a feeling of reassurance. If I wasn't with Selena, who was I with? "Isabella Swan and...Edward Masen."

Edward?

Edward Masen?

The mysterious guy who rarely came to school? I looked over to the right where he was sitting by himself. I shuddered. To be honest, I didn't know anything much about him but from my opinion, nor did anyone else. He always kept himself to himself. Not wanting to keep focus on anyone. He didn't talk to anyone rarely apart from the usual and always had that look that made you want to die if he looked at you.

I sighed and shifted my belongings onto his table.

He didn't look at me once. "Hey." I said wanting to make contact... No reply. "Okay." I said and sat down as the class calmed down. I thought about Jasper and his silly fiasco. I guess he was only trying to make me laugh and it sure wasn't the first time he'd done that... I guess I'll have to apologize for ignoring him right after this lesson.

I looked at Edward again wondering what he was thinking of. That guy was like a brick! I could fall or trip over a banana and he still wouldn't budge. Great, what an awesome partner I have (!)

**A/N hehehe thank you for those that read this. I know what you're thinking – what could have possibly had happened? But hey, its a mystery to the readers as well! ;) And btw, you'll find out next chapter. So you know the drill! Review! And ermm... have a chance to lick Edward Icecream ;)**


	3. Love story

**Eyes full of dreams.**

**Summary: Bella Swan and Jasper Hale have been friends for years; but their friendship is tested and pressured into becoming something more. Soon enough, they're both in love. **

**Chapter 2 – Love story**

"_**We were both young when I first saw you**__**  
><strong>__**I close my eyes**__**  
><strong>__**And the flashback starts**__**  
><strong>__**I'm standing there**__**  
><strong>__**On a balcony in summer air"**_

History class didn't go as well as I thought it would. Edward didn't even cooperate unless he was forced to by Mrs Tatum. I knew I had to talk to her about allowing me to change partners, there was no way whatsoever that I'll be able to do this project by myself. And the worst bit? We had to each take up a drama role to teach others about certain parts of the King Arthur legend. Oh, I forgot to mention one part – I was supposed to play the part of Guinevere and guess who Lancelot was? That's right – Edward frikken Mason. And oh, King Arthur was Mike Newton. My day was seriously going to get so good! Yay! (and if you didn't notice, I was being sarcastic). Apparently, the teacher thought it would be good for us to act out, trying out a new way of learning. I guess it was pretty good idea, but Edward? Not so good.

For our first task, we had to find out a lot about each of our characters and considering Guinevere and Lancelot had a history together, it meant me and Edward had to work together. I was seriously looking forward to being with Jasper, even if he was a big silly idiot. But, hey! He was MY idiot.

"Are you actually going to do anything?" I spat out. Don't judge me! I was so angry!

He looked at me like a shark preying on its food. "Are you?" He spoke in full confidence, almost patronising me. I realised that it was the first time I ever heard him spoke; his voice almost soft yet strong. Atleast he sounded better than Mike Newton.

"Of course I am! I'm the one actually trying. Seriously, Edward Mason, if you're going to be partners with me, you have to do the work." I realised I sounded a bit bitchy, I didn't exactly mean he had to _do _the work but I guess he took it the wrong way.

He laughed softly in almost a mimicking way. "Riiiight, I should've known. The bimbo types don't need to work right?" Wait, what? He seriously needed his head straightened out!

"ugh, what?" I gave him a stare in disgust. "Bimbo? Are you seriously kidding me? Says the guy who doesn't even do anything!" I realised I was shouting, and everyone stopped and turned towards us in confusion. Great, way to go Bella! Bring on the attention that you don't even need.

"Miss Swan and Mr Mason, may I learn what is going on?" Mrs Tatum asked and I felt the need to lie down in embarrassment. "Okay, if you are both not going to say anything, I suggest you go to the principal's office. NOW."

"What?" I questioned. "you can't do that! It wasn't my fault, he's the one that started it!" I spat out. God, I hated Edward. How ironic was it that he was playing Lancelot the love of Guinevere's life and I couldn't even act like I loved him. Gross!

We walked out of the class and into the office where we were going to get told off. I rolled my eyes at him and he did the same.

"You know, if you didn't act like that I wouldn't be here." He said.

"What? You're the one that acts like the world revolves around you! Seriously bimbo?"

"That's what you are. That's what you all are."

"You don't know me Mason. So don't you dare judge me!"

"Aw, did little Miss Swan lost her duckling." He mocked.

"Duckling?"

"Oh sorry, what was his name again? Casper? Caster? Ermm... oh right Jackass right?

"You jerk! It's Jasper for your kind information. And please, what the hell is your problem?"

"MY PROBLEM? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Both of you, just calm down and shut up before it's an expulsion for both!" Mr Moore, the Principle commanded and we both well, shutted up. "Good, now tell me what happened. CALMLY." He emphasised. "bella?"

"Basically, I was trying to interact with my partner here for our History project but as usual, he doesn't even talk, contribute and left me to do the work by myself. And when I questioned him, all he could say was what a bimbo I was." I couldn't even look at him. The way he just acted innocent disgusted me.

"Okay, thank you. Edward?"

"I...ermm...Okay fine, I didn't interact but then she had to go all awol and ordered me to do the work. I mean, seriously? That's why I called her a bimbo cause every partner I get wanted me to do the work, I mean you know."

"Okay fine...But I didn't mean it...It was a figure of speech!" Agh, I was so angry but so sorry at the same time. I didn't know thats how other people treated him. Like trash. But hey, that does not give him the right to stereotype me!

"Thank you Edward. And thank _you _Bella. I guess this is just a misunderstanding. Nevertheless, I have to say you both disrupted the class so I have no choice but to assign you on community duty. Both of you will have to work together for two weeks at a local children's hospital. And that's an order. And it will also mean, you have to both work together, seperatly on your presentation of Guinevere and Lancelot."

My eyes grew wide in shock. And if I'm right, so did Mason's. We didn't argue but walked out of the office silently. There was still ten minutes left till the lesson ended so we decided not to waste time and go back. Instead we walked out into the patio.

"You know what? If we're going to have to do this Community duty thing, we might as well work together. The quicker we do things, the more easier it'll be to get out of it." I said... hoping he'll agree.

"I couldn't agree less, fine. But one stupid act from you and I'm out."

"Fine. Likewise. Glad we agree on one thing." I saw Jasper coming towards us and felt a sign of relief. Thank god! I pulled him into a hug and we ended up talking. Awkwardly, Mason was on the side.

"Bella! What you doing here? Don't you have class? Don't tell me you're truanting with Edward?"

"Jasper! No, no. We just had a minor disagreement and had to get sent out. The usual trauma. What you doing here?"

"Oh...Principal's office huh? I'm just running an errand for the basketball game. Listen, Bella I'll see you later? See you around Edward." And with that, he disappeared with a kiss on my cheek, leaving me alone with Mason once again.

"Seems like Hale is in a hurry Swan." Edward spoke.

"Yeah, didn't you hear?" I spoke as if it was the most obvious thing. Seriously, this guy could be such as bimbo!

"I was only asking."

"Well don't."

He didn't talk after that and I felt uneasy with the silence. I felt a rush of relief when he broke it.

"So, what's up with you to?" Seriously? He had to talk about this?

"Nothing."

"nothing?" Ugh, was this guy ever going to give up? But, I knew that some day I'll have to answer people.

"He's my friend. Mason. My best friend. Ever known one?" I smirked.

"You're so funny Bella. That was sarcasm by the way."

I scoffed.

"Yeah, I know that. We're not all bimbo's remember?"

"Fine, I was wrong. But don't get me wrong, its just I've never met someone like you."

"Someone like a bimbo right?" I laughed.

"No, someone like a jerk." He laughed.

"Okay, a bimbo now a jerk? You take that back mister!"

"You're going to get your boyfriend on me?" He teased.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Jasper? I thought after last time...that you and him were..."

"No, we're not. You're wrong." I felt my voice breaking in awkwardness.

"Oh, I just...Sorry." He whispered.

"It's fine. Look, what happened last time happened. It's not a big deal you know. It was a dare."

"It was? You mean, you and Jasper kissed because of a dare?"

"Yuup. And him being my best friend since years ago and him being on the basketball team and me being on the tennis team meant everyone assumed we were together, together. I mean, it was embarrassing! Yeah, it was only just a kiss but the fact that everyone found out, made it so annoying. I can't stand the attention."

He laughed. "Sorry, but one of the popular girls of NYA is scared of attention?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I guess..."

"What are you thinking of?" He asked. Out of everything, this guy wanted to know what I was thinking of?

"Jasper."

"Oh.."

"Is it weird to love your best friend?" I can't believe I said that...atleast to Mason...weird.

"You're in love with him?"

"I'm not sure. I guess."

"Then it's not weird. He's your best friend Swan. I'm pretty sure Hale will love you back. And you know all this sappy fluffy love story is really hurting my rep."

"What rep?" I laughed and so did he.

_I'm pretty sure hale will love you back. _The words rang into my ears. Could he possibly love me back?


	4. Hale

**Eyes full of dreams.**

**Summary: Bella Swan and Jasper Hale have been friends for years; but their friendship is tested and pressured into becoming something more. Soon enough, they're both in love. **

**Disclaimer – I forgot to write this in my earlier chapters. But I don't own anything that's Stephanie Meyer's job! I just own this plot! (:**

**Just to clarify some things I've changed the ages around a bit;**

**Jasper – 18  
>Bella – 18<br>Edward – 18  
>(The characters above are in their final year of high school)<br>Alice – 17  
>Rosalie – 19<br>Emmett - 19  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 – Hale.**

I ended up at the Hale's after school and me and Jasper were watching Legally Blonde. Hey, that was one of my favourite movies. I loved how the main character loved her ex so madly, she was agreeing to become a lawyer. She was such a bimbo! _Bimbo. _Mason's voice rang into my ears.

"What you thinking of Bells?" Jasper asked, holding me into his arms.

"Just thinking of how much of a bimbo she is yet she'll go to the end of the world to her love."

"Wow, bells I didn't know you were that a romantic." He laughed.

"Hey Jaz...ofcourse I am!"

"you're corny!"

"Gasp! You jerk."

"Oh jerk? That's not fair...get ready to be tickled."

"What?" Ouch, not fair! He knows I'm very ticklish! He started tickling me and we both ended up from the sofa to the floor.

"Jasper! I'm seriously going to get you back!"

"Erm, guys? Please keep it PG. You know mom and dad could be here any second." That was Rosalie. Jasper's sister. I blushed. "See, Jasper. You make Bella blush a lot."

"What?" I said, trying to stop myself blushing. DAMN! She could tell?

"That's the only thing bella is good at – blushing!" And that he picked me up and threw me onto the sofa. **(A/N does that make sense? LOL) **

"Jasperr!"

We ended up playing on his xbox for a while until he fell asleep. It was six in the evening which was pretty early considering my curfew was at 10. Nevertheless, I ended up in Rosalie's room and we began talking about random things; specifically girl stuff. Oh, how I love Rosalie! She was like the sister I've never had.

"How's Emmett?" I asked. Emmet Mccarty was Rosalie's boyfriend of two years. And coincidentally, he was also Alice's cousin – Jasper's ex. Jasper made sure he was kept away from the Cullen clan after the whole Alice trouble, though it didn't exactly help seeing as Rose was dating Alice's cousin.

"He's been great! Can you believe it; he's taking me to Paris with him?" She gushed in delight. You see that was the thing about Rose, she loved visiting places. As much as a girly girl she was, she was also a traveller. They both are. Which was why they suited each other perfectly. That and their love of cars brought them closer.

"Paris? Woah, that's amazing Rose!" I sat on her bed and watched her as she placed clothes perfectly into her suitcase.

"Yeah, It is! I feel sorry for Jasper though."

It was my turn for emotions as I felt myself in full concern. "What do you mean?"

"Well, its just that Emmet's kind of going there something Alice related. Well, partially. He was planning to take me and Jasper first but since Alice wanted to hang out, Jasper decided to let us be and drop out. And now seeing mom and dad are visiting Gran in Texas and won't be back until two weeks later, Jasper will be alone for like these two weeks." She bit her lip in despair. On one hand she wanted to go Paris but on the other, she didn't want to leave Jasper.

You see, that's what I loved about Jennifer and Chris Hale, Jasper and Rosalie's parents. They trusted their children and allowed them freedom; of course they didn't give them a chance to misuse their trust either! The Hale parents knew the Cullen and McCarty's well seeing as they were friends during childhood and of course they knew about Rosalie and Emmet's relationship – infact they were the one who had match makered the two teens together! But hey, it was an awesome couple. If I say so myself. As for Jasper and Alice, well they were friends even before I was there. And truth be told, I was there when Jasper and Alice dated and broke up. In fact, I guess I was closer to Alice than Rosalie. She was like the sister I've always wanted (apart from Rose). Then she left for Paris and I stood by Jasper, becoming his best friend. Well, I was his best friend before but he had kind of neglected me when he was with Alice. Not that it mattered to me though. I was content with what I had. A family. Despite the fact that I was an orphan.

"Erm, well. I'll be there? In fact, how about I stay over? I can inform Summerville (the children's home) to allow me to stay over. I mean, they know about Jasper and you guys. So, I'm sure they won't mind?" I blurted out. Despite the whole curfew problem, Summerville did actually know about how well I was with the Hale's. In fact, I spent more time over here than there! Sometimes I would get permission to stay here for couple of days, leading to weeks. Of course, I would need to get permission from the Hale's but they insisted anyway!

"OMG. Are you sure Bella? I hope this isn't a trouble!"

"Don't be silly! It's Jasper we're on about. I'll always be there for him, you know that. And anyways, it'll be easier, that way we can get to school together and so and so."

"Thank you Bella!" She screamed and hugged me, rather tightly.

**(A/N – Sorry its kind of short. Had to finish it off early seeing as I was behind schedule. What cha think? Please review?)**


	5. Ben & Jerry's with a hint of Jessica

**Eyes full of dreams.**

**Summary: Bella Swan and Jasper Hale have been friends for years; but their friendship is tested and pressured into becoming something more. Soon enough, they're both in love. **

**Disclaimer – I forgot to write this in my earlier chapters. But I don't own anything that's Stephanie Meyer's job! I just own this plot! (:**

**Jasper – 18  
>Bella – 18<br>Edward – 18  
>(The characters above are in their final year of high school)<br>Alice – 17  
>Rosalie – 19<br>Emmett – 19**

**a/n: I would like to say a big thank you to Lizzabird and her awesome replies! Seriously, hats of to her! And oh, those that are impatient, I have thought about making this into more like a serial than a actually one story sort of thing. This does mean that there won't be a sequel of any sort but I am promising you that this won't be a short story! ;) Muahahaha, seriously I think you'll get sick of this but we just have to wait and see don't we? Please read and review and oh, questions! Who would you like to see getting paired up? ;) On to chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4 – Ben & Jerry's with a hint of Jessica**

Bella's POV

So after getting consent from both the Hale's and my care workers at Summerville, I found myself alone with Jasper at the Hale's residence. Whilst, Mr and Mrs Hale were in Texas, Rosalie was with Emmet in Paris and so here I was, with Jasper. We made plans not to stay up too long seeing as it was Saturday tomorrow and I was meant to be 'volunteering' at the City Children's Hospital with Mason. _Gosh, I hated him. _Of course Jasper just laughed. He laughs at anything these days. I glared at him as I stirred the contents of the frying pan.

"That smells nice Bells!" Jasper complimented, though I knew he only said that to be nice to him. That and I was seriously a good cook, if I say so myself.

"I know right? And you're not getting any." I proudly replied. Hey, two can play at that game!

He stood in shocked. _Of course he was only mocking, silly Jasper! _"No fair, Isabella! Hey, whats that? Oh my gosh! Look outside." He was facing to the window as if something unexpected has caught his eye. Me being the silly curious George as I am, took the bait and started walking to the window, completely unaware at how he came near my frying pan.

"Mmm! This stir fry noodles is de-lish!" Jasper bragged. _Of course it was nice, I did make it!_

"Jasper!" I ran towards him but he pushed the pan away so that I wasn't able to get it off him. Damn him for being so tall, damn him for being Jasper-like.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want some? Mmmm." He took another bite, and then brought the spoon to me. I took his bait again and opened my mouth and being well, Jasper he took it away and ate it himself!

"Not fair!" I shouted. "I'm going to get my revenge!" I smirked trying to get the hot pan away from him, making sure not to burn myself.

"Ouch!" Wait, that wasn't me...I saw Jasper holding his hand, putting the pan back onto the cooker. His hand was burnt with redness.

"Oh my god! Jasper!" I held his hand and placed it under the tap, letting the cold water hit it softly.

"I'm alright, Bells." He insisted.

"Shut up, Jasper, I'm trying to think!" I ran towards the other side of the kitchen and peered into the fridge. There had to be some ice cubes in here _somewhere. _Ugh, there wasn't! I was about to close the door when I noticed a tub of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie stuffed near the back. I instantly thought of Rosalie...it was her favourite flavour and Emmett's. Not that me and Jasper disliked it, if there was that flavour, it was Rosalie's. I smirked and brought it out. _This will have to do I thought. _

I walked towards Jasper, who was still trying to calm his wound down under the tap. I guess it was working, well turning a shade of blue. He saw the tub of icecream in my hand and laughed.

"Bella, you do realise Rosalie will find out if we're using her ice cream?"

I shrugged. At a time like this, it's every man for himself. Or in our case every burn for itself!

**Jasper's POV**

Good thinking from Bella, though the burn wasn't _that _severe and I'm sure if Rosalie found out she'll kill me. Darn that Chocolate Fudge lover! Anyways, I'll have to remember to buy an extra tub just in case. After Bella laid out the Noodles she'd cooked onto plates, we'd eaten in silence, my left hand wedged into the icecream. Now that did end up with us giggling like idiots. Ah, now that was I liked about Bella, she was herself. Not unlike certain _bitches _in NYA *cough* Jessica Stanley *cough*

I shudder at the thought of her name! Like last time, when she...

FLASHBACK.

"Hey Jasper. There's someone looking for you in the girl's lockers. Her name's Bella?" That was Laura White, one of the shy new girls at NYA. Now, me being the good friend I am jogged along to the girl locker's only to find, it wasn't Bella there.

"Hey, Jasper. What are you doing here?" It was Jessica, who blatantly acted like she was Bella infront of Laura. "I didn't think I'd find you here." She was fluttering her eye lashes (or to me it looked like eye lashes from around 10 other women), and guess what? She was nude. Well, not exactly nude, nude. But, it may have well looked like that. She was in her sport gear, or what was the remains of it. No wonder, guys found it easy to lay her. Heck, some of them went to her for a booty call! The thought of it made me laugh, last week I heard she was with some nerd, Henry something. Guess like he had 'fun'. Well, not really, he was a virgin and I guess he didn't enjoy it as much. –laughs-

Anyways, seeing Jessica in front of me made me shiver.

"Erm, right. Hey Jessica. You know Henry's looking for ya?" I grinned and she stood in awe.

Guess I hit her nerve point. "Henry?" She smiled, gosh this woman liked the attention.

" Yeah yeah, he was sitting in the canteen last time I checked. And mind you, I think he'll prefer it if you went there dressed exactly the way you are." She smiled even bigger. BINGO! And with that she ran. Straight to the canteen where poor Henry had the shock of his life! Jessica ended up in detention and Henry had to be given special treatment for his 'sexual scare'. I felt bad but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do – right?

END OF FLASHBACK

Seeing as Bella came to stay every so often, she had her own room. Not that I minded, her room was just opposite to mines and often we'd stay up at each other's if there was a thunderstorm. She hated thunderstorms. She was scared. Not that I was going to take the micky, she was still my best friend! Anyways, since she had to get up early because of that Edward Mason, she ended up sleeping. God, she looked so beautiful when she slept. Much like a baby. A new born baby. God, Isabella Swan, you are going to be the death of me!

**Bella's POV**

The sun was shining like never before! It was a beautiful day. Just like my luck, which I was going to be spending with Edward Mason. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'll happily volunteer to work at a children's hospital, just that with Mason? Never. But I guess we will all have to live with that.

I walked along the pathway and straight to the children's hospital. It was beautiful. It didn't look like a hospital, there was colours and sunshine from every direction! It was like paradise for the sick. Here goes my day then. Wish me luck!


	6. To the hospital!

**Eyes full of dreams.**

**Summary: Bella Swan and Jasper Hale have been friends for years; but their friendship is tested and pressured into becoming something more. Soon enough, they're both in love. **

**Disclaimer – I forgot to write this in my earlier chapters. But I don't own anything that's Stephanie Meyer's job! I just own this plot! (:**

**Jasper – 18  
>Bella – 18<br>Edward – 18  
>(The characters above are in their final year of high school)<br>Alice – 17  
>Rosalie – 19<br>Emmett – 19**

**Chapter 5 – To the hospital! Where Bella turns into Sherlock!**

**Bella's POV**

"So, you're here at last." That was Mason. Or shall I say the so-called shy guy who is just plain irritating!

"Never, thought you'd be early."

"Never? Come on , Bella. Lose the cliché."

I laughed. "Says the dude, whose cliché himself." Okay, to be honest, I didn't know much about Edward Mason apart from the obvious – he didn't mix in with people as well as others.

"That hurts in here, Swan." He pointed to his heart and I couldn't help but laugh. That was until a nurse came and told us to shut up. Being the nice considerate people we were, we did and ended up getting a personal tour of the hospital.

"And here is where you will work, you will be supervising two children, Masie Miller and Ethan Clark and making sure that they receive the right treatment they need. In your case, you have to ensure that they are happy and safe here." Lily Anderson, the nurse spoke as she pointed down the hallway to wear the children's room were.

"Cool." I spoke, sounding pretty dumb at my reply.

"I will leave you for now, you may introduce yourself to Masie and Ethan. I'll check up and help you later, right now I really have to finish a couple of hospital work." She spoke in embarrassment.

"She's new here." Mason said.

"And how'd you know that?" I questioned.

He coughed almost strangely. Ofcourse, I was like Sherlock and so I had to find out what he was thinking. "You can tell by her body language. Plus, if she wasn't new here then would she seriously trust us alone?" I could see his point. Nevertheless, I was onto him.

"I believe you." I smiled.

"Good."

We opened the door to the room named, _play area_ and walked inside. It was colourful. Even more colourful than outside. I stood in awe as children ran around, without a care in the world. Something about this made me smile, perhaps the fact that these children were ill and yet they didn't let it affect them.

"What you thinking?" He asked.

"Nothing, just that..."

"How amazing these children are?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean...it's amazing how they can be like that and still be able to live without any troubles."

"Again with the clichés?" He laughed.

I glared at him. "Shut up." I said smirking. "Anyways, I have no words to describe them."

"I know." His one word answers made me bit my lip. He's just weird. It's infuriating.

"Let's find Masie and Ethan." I spoke and sighed.

"There's Masie in the red dress and Ethan with the blonde hair and checked t-shirt." He said innocently.

"Okay, how the hell do you know that?" I said, kind of loudly.

"Ssh..This is still a hospital you know."

I groaned. No way was this Mason guy getting to me!

"So, tell me your secret?" I fluttered my eyelashes, almost like Jessica did. Hey! Don't get me wrong, if it works for her and she's –gulps- a whats the woman version of womaniser? A maniser? Sanitiser? So, it'll work for me.

"What secret?" Was he playing innocent? I laughed.

"How'd you know who Masie and Ethan are?"

He didn't hesitate. Damn, normally if someone hesitated it'll mean they're hiding something. Or maybe, Edward Mason is just too good a liar.

"Oh that." Great, we're back to the one way answers.

"Yeah?" Fluttering my eye lashes again. Come on, work lashes. Work! Do your magic thang!

"Bella, you do realise that they have their own name tags?" He pointed to the children. Damn, I felt stupid. Well, not exactly stupid but you know. Maybe, Edward Mason is clean. I mean, perhaps he's not a dodgy person of secrets. Maybe it's just the way he portrays himself. Or maybe he is clever. Well, not clever as in clever clever, but clever enough to make me get intrigued by his so called mysterious personality!

"Oh."

"Yeah, you talk to Masie, I'll talk to Ethan."

"Cliché much?" Aha! I can play at that game too. I winked.

"Ooh. You know what Swan? I never thought I'd had it in you to test me." I winked back.

"I know, I'm so cool!" I gushed.

"Ahaha. No. Anyway, I need to talk to Ethan." He smiled.

Okay, we're back to the whole mysterious thing again? "Why?"

"Why not?"

"No, you silly! How'd you know Ethan?" Gotcha.

"I don't. I don't think you heard me right, I need to talk to Ethan. You see, I'm not really good with girls and what to talk to them about." He blushed.

I laughed in his face. (By the way, I wasn't being mean, he's Mason, he'll understand –wink-)

"OOH! The secretive guy is scared of girls?"

"I'm not scared!" He protested.

"Mmhmm, sure you're not." I teased.

"I'm not scared of girls."

"Yeah, you're scared of me, admit it." I teased again.

"Well, seeing as you're NOT a girl, I'm not scared."

Wait. What?

I coughed. "You're cheeky! And that proves you're scared of girls! HA!"

"Yeah okay. Shall we go?" Like I said, he seriously doesn't like talking to people hence why he cuts people off and ignores them. I disliked people like that.

"Sure." I gave a slight smile.

**Edwards POV (the one you've been waiting for –winkwink-)**

Swan got on my nerves sometimes. Well, not exactly my nerves but she's like Sherlock Holmes. Only female version. Oh ew. Now I just pictured Sherlock Holmes with girl parts. Ew! Not that I was ew'ing at girl parts. Wait, that came out wrong. It's just that I've never thought of being with someone. Sure, I've been with girls before but it was more like I had to be with them. There's nothing special about me, even if people try to flaunt their stuff at me. I shrugged off the thought of how Jessica Stanley made her move at me last time. Thank God, Henry the nerd came and she ended up with him. I mean, no offense to Henry or anything, but Jessica was erm...interesting. Heck, she was a slut! She's probably been with as many guys that I know of. Whatever happened to no sex before marriage? I mean, I'm still a virgin and proud! I promise you, I'll not lose it until after marriage.

"Hey Ethan." I whispered to the little boy on my left.

"Eddie!" He exclaimed. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. I missed this little bugger! I kinda applauded his strength of continuing to live after being diagnosed with Leukaemia couple of months ago. He was only seven, but god compared to me...He was much older. I loved him.

"Hey buddy." I gave him a soft hug; he was pale but that didn't stop him from strangling me to death by hugging! I laughed.

"Eddie, you haven't been here for ages. I mished you." Bless this little chap! I haven't been here for ages, guilty as charged. That was how I knew the nurse earlier was new, otherwise she'll have recognised me from my occasional visits. Of course, I could've have told that to Swan but she didn't have to know everything about me. Like I don't know everything about her. The feeling's pretty much mutual.

"I'm sorry buddy. Been a bit busy. But I promise you, I'll be here every day now."

"Really?" His blue eyes gave out the brightest shine. This little guy was my whole life, there was so much between us yet so much distance. My green eyes were no match for his – that's for sure!

"Yes. It's true. Listen buddy, I need you to promise me one thing."

"What's that, Eddie?" God, he was so innocent.

"Erm...I've got this friend."

"Girl friend or boy friend?" I laughed.

"Girlfriend." I answered.

"Is she pretty?" Typical dude.

"Yes. Yes she is but that's not the point. You see she doesn't know about you and me, so..."

"We have to keep it a secret?"

"yeah.."

"I'm good at keeping secrets. Even Masie said I was."

Masie was his best friend and like him she was seven. They'd known each other since their parents were best friends and I knew at the back of my mind that they would be together. Their relationship was one of a kind you know? Both had leukaemia and both were each other's support. Kinda strange yet beautiful seeing as they were only about the tender age of seven.

"I know you are. So, you think maybe you can keep it quiet?"

"Yes! EDDIE!" He shrieked and Swan looked towards me.

"Ssh..She's there."

"She's very pwetty, Eddie. What's her name?"

"Swan."

"Swan? That's a silly name!" He laughed.

"Erm, no. Her names Bella. Bella Swan."

"Oh, I like Bella."

"Aha, Of course you do lil kid."

"Is she nice?"

"In some ways."

"She's very nice then isn't she?"

"Erm, yeah. Considering." I was having a conversation with a seven year old about Bella Swan, great.

"Eddie, you make me laugh. Hehehe."

"And you buddy make me smile."

"Of course, I do!" He gleamed with delight.

I couldn't help but feel kind of relaxed. Swan shouldn't know a thing. Anyways, who was she to tell me what to do? Who was she to keep on being nosy in my personal business?

**Bella's POV**

"Masie Miller?"

"I'm here!" A little girl probably seven called out. She was pale and looked tired. But she was gorgeous. Heck, she was probably the gorgeous thing out there! Her big, dark brown eyes enhanced her face, whilst her thinning yet red hair gave her that aura of beauty.

"hey, I'm Bella."

"Hi, Bella! That's a pretty name. I'm Masie."

"Thank you! You're pretty gorgeous you know."

She giggled.

"Ethan always says that."

"Ethan?"

"Yeah, my best friend, he's sitting there with Edward." She gushed.

Wait. Hold up a second. Edward. _Edward. _Edward. Edward. Edward.

Edward Mason?

It couldn't be...but how?

How does she know him?

Has he been here before?

"How do you know Edward?"

"He's my friend!"

"Oh, I didn't know he comes here."

"He always comes here."

"Oh, okay. He didn't tell me that he worked here."

"Edward doesn't work here."

Was mysterious guy getting too good to be true?

"Doesn't he?"

"No! He's Ethan's brother!"


	7. Baby Isabella

**Eyes full of dreams...(Desires of the Heart...)**

**Summary:  
>This tells the story of how love can be reborn no matter how hurdles prevent it from happening. Eyes full of dreams explores the deepest desires of the heart through Bella Swan, a girl with no identity who loses the man of her dreams to someone she'd never thought of; this questions the concept of true love as it takes her through a roller coaster ride of love, sacrifice and betrayal.<strong>

**Disclaimer – I don't own this story, that's SM's job. I do own the plot and (maybe) some of my own characters.**

**Again thanks to Lizzabird for her awesome reviews. Those that are reading/putting this as a favourite story thank you! I so appreciate this and it would really help if you would review and tell me your views on this. So, questions. Questions. Is this story going kinda slow? And does it seem realistic? It would seriously help if you answer these questions in your review so I know what you guys want to read about. And by the way, if anyones asking – No, Edward is not a bad guy or a playboy (no offence, but I've read so many twilight fanfics with this typical cliché LOL). He's just misunderstood and he's got secrets...Well not exactly secrets...He just doesn't find it anyone business. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter although it has taken me a while what with my exams and whatnot, so thank you for being patient! Thank you and Love you all. xx**

**Jasper – 18  
>Bella – 18<br>Edward – 18  
>(The characters above are in their final year of high school)<br>Alice – 17  
>Rosalie – 19<br>Emmett – 19  
>Ethan &amp; Masie - 7<strong>

**Chapter 6 – Baby Isabella**

**Edward**

One week passed by which meant one more week left for our community service at New York Children's hospital. The week has been pretty much hectic; from the end of school day to three hours at the hospital after in addition to the eight hours on the weekends. One week passed by and she still hasn't talked to me, not since the first visit. It's kind of ironic really, before I wouldn't dare talk to her because of the typical high school cliche and what not, but now? My mind is disturbed now that she isn't talking. Not that I care what she does, just that it makes me feel like I've done something wrong, like she's ignoring me:

Bella Swan – What did I do wrong?

The last thing before this that I can remember was both of us in the play room of the hospital and I had just left her to talk to Ethan whilst she talked to Masie. And since then she didn't speak to me, not proper. I mean, she didn't speak to me proper but atleast she would reply to what I asked. Atleast she would do something when I asked (to some extent). Now, the only way she would even look at me was if someone asked her. But even then she would only keep her mind on the task. The thought of this gets me infuriated! Before our class partnering and community service, we didn't even see eye to eye. And by that I mean, I would keep myself from anyone's view. I liked being by myself, it made me think. I wasn't clever and I sure wasn't dumb so it made it easier for me to keep undercover.

Bella Swan – You will be the death of me.

It was now Sunday; 6pm which meant it was now time for my shift to be over. Bella had already left which meant I had to travel home alone, again. Not that I minded, like I said being on my own was good – gave me time to rethink my moments and decisions, what went wrong, what could have been changed. Come to think of it, I sound like some kind of product reviewer or something.

Has it ever occurred to you how diverse this world is? Groups would only stay inside their groups unless they were forced to – jocks, nerds, Goths, punks, emo kids, preps, gangsters and the lot. Is it some kind of a crime to fall in love with someone out of your class? Being 18 meant that I was practically an adult but I had to grow up years ago. You see, falling in love with the wrong person can change the way you see things, but falling in love with the wrong person who dies? It changes your whole life. Completely alters the way you behave. And that's what happened to me. I fell in love with the wrong person. And she died. And somehow in beneath this, it was my entire fault.

Bella Swan – The way you behave makes me feel as if it was my fault too.

**Bella**

"_No he's Ethan's brother!"_

The phrase replayed itself in my head, time and time again until I couldn't take it anymore. Such a big lie has been revealed and who do you expect any sane person to take it? How would you expect me to take it?

_He was Ethan's brother. The same Ethan with Leukaemia. The same seven year old  
>with blonde hair and clear blue eyes. The same kid.<em>

_And he lied._

_He lied about who Ethan was. He didn't even tell me._

_Atleast he had a family. Atleast he had someone to look after. _

_Unlike me._

Maybe we weren't friends and maybe we didn't know each other. But who on earth would lie about something delicate as relationship? I don't know my parents. Never have been. I've been told my mother had abandoned me at birth. There was no records of my father whatsoever. Anyways, it made me disgusted at how poor people were treated. At how I was treated. That's why I wasn't talking to him. Forget it – I wasn't even going to talk to Edward Mason no more. (Though it didn't help that he was always around me at the hospital and even at school. Funny to think, before this I hardly knew who he was).

**Flashback**

It was a cold December night and on this specific night, the breeze was strong, howling wind created a sudden dark atmosphere as the young woman furiously rushed to Summerville, banging absentmindedly onto the doors.

She was about seventeen, her brown hair covering her face by the strong wind. She clutched onto a small figure, making sure it was protected against the cold. She wore a black cloak, camouflaging herself from the outside world. The small figure was wrapped around a dark brown cloth, its tiny eyes saw the despair of the young woman.

"You'll be safe here, I promise." The young woman whispered into the ears of the child letting out a load of tears from her own eyes. The child let out a soft cooing sound and the young woman smiled.

"I'm sorry for leaving you here. But I can't look after you right now. I'm sorry my child."

She tried to hold back her tears, her pale skin was flawless even in this dreadful weather. And that beautiful aura was reflected onto her child, her daughter.

The door opened and an elderly woman about 50 look at the young woman and her child.

"Yes?" The elderly woman spoke and then realised the tears dripping from the young woman and the child wrapped around her. "Are you okay, m'dear?"

"Please, help my child."

"Come in, my dear. You'll get ill in this silly rain."

"No, I'm sorry but I must go. Please, take my daughter." Tears flowed from her eyes creating an everlasting flood. The elder woman looked at her as if she was her own daughter and held the newborn baby into her arm.

"Aw, she's beautiful."

The young mother smiled before replying, "Thank you. I must go, promise me you'll take care of her?"

"My child, here at Summerville we take care of every child no matter how they are. Dear, you do not need to leave."

"No, I must go. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to face the questions. I'm sorry. Please look after her. Please look after my baby, Isabella Swan."

"My child, may God bless you. Your child will forever be safe in my arms. Do not worry. Will you ever see her again?"

"I'm not sure, if God wills it then we shall meet again. But I won't be able to see her eyes as her mother. I won't see her soon, maybe not ever."

The baby, Isabella, let out a quiet cry, as if she knew she was being separated from her mother. The young woman kissed the temple of Isabella's head and she gave her, her last goodbye.

"This is the last symbol of me." The young woman said as she took her locket from her neck and fastened it into the neck of the child.

The elder woman smiled in the emotion of sadness and happiness.

"Child, do not worry, little Isabella will be safe here...What is your name?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Marie, Marie Swan."

And with that she ran. Never to be found again. The only sign of her was that unique necklace that lay in Bella's neck which she kept close to her.

**End of Flashback**

Bella sat on her bed, looking at the necklace, the antique golden colour gleamed from the locket. It was oval shaped, quite unique. Possibly, one of the rare necklaces existing...


	8. Author's Note

**Author's note;**

**Teehee! I hope you lot enjoyed my previous chapter(s), I know it was quite  
>ermm, interesting for me to write it. Especially the last chapter where<br>I had to write about a young woman (ooh mysterious!) giving up her child to an  
>adoption agency. I guess we have to be glad that that didn't happen to anyone and if<br>it did, then all I have to say is that there had to be some weakness leading to a mother to do this, I know if that happened to me, I wouldn't know how to react.  
>It must be such a scary thought to deal with. And so, that's what partially my story will revolve around, Bella and her mother...and abandonment. So, relating to this issue, I have a<br>few questions which I am dying to ask to know of your views and how I can add that within my story. Anyhoo, my first question is; **

**would you rather go through abortion or;  
>give birth to the child and then give it up for adoption?<br>and why?**

**LOL, I just realised how similar the words abortion and adoption are. If it helps, I dislike both words. They just make me disgusted because either way you still have to deal with a child. Also, another part I would like you to think about is if you were in Bella's mother's shoe, what would you have done? Would you have committed the same deed or what?**

**And I would like to give you some advice, if you know someone who is going through this decision, or you, yourself is going through this, then I would like you to think about how you would feel if you were in the child's position. And also, I think if you don't want to deal with a child, then by all means you should make sure it doesn't 'happen' to the extent that you are pregnant.  
>And by that I mean use protection! And even then, make sure you are with someone who will look after you and care for you, (something I will be exploring in the later chapters so please look out for that!)<strong>

**Now as for Edward. I know I haven't exactly thought of much ideas for his storyline thing because I have a serious block, so it would help if you could give me any ideas relating to Edward and Ethan. I know I have an idea, well partially already but I would so like to hear  
>how you would like this story to progress! <strong>

**I know most of you readers would prefer to read stories that are with the original pairings like;**

**BellaxEdward  
>JasperxAlice<br>RosaliaxEmmett**

**But all I can say for now is not everyone will be with their true love. There have and always will be an obstacle to finding our other half. Which i will try and express in this story as well.**

**It started of as a Jasper and Bella friendship and will continue even into Love.  
>Because that's what life is about, falling in love with the wrong person (Like how<br>Edward fell in love with the wrong person which you will find out soon). **

**Finally, I would like to say thank you to Lizzabird, my first reviewer and reader, and  
>it would seriously help me if anyone else reviews. Thank you to everyone for reading<br>and putting up with my lame language for a while and I am hoping  
>that I will inspire you with this story and I am hoping it would turn into too much of a fluff<strong>

**And cliché like (LOL, Edward's thinking again :P)  
>so thank you to everyone once again.<strong>

**Icreatedpeace  
>xx<br>**


	9. You are the only exception

**Eyes full of dreams...(Desires of the Heart...)**

**Summary:  
>This tells the story of how love can be reborn no matter how hurdles prevent it from happening. Eyes full of dreams explores the deepest desires of the heart through Bella Swan, a girl with no identity who loses the man of her dreams to someone she'd never thought of; this questions the concept of true love as it takes her through a roller coaster ride of love, sacrifice and betrayal.<strong>

**Disclaimer – I don't own this story, that's SM's job. I do own the plot and (maybe) some of my own characters.**

**Jasper – 18  
>Bella – 18<br>Edward – 18  
>(The characters above are in their final year of high school)<br>Alice – 17  
>Rosalie – 19<br>Emmett – 19  
>Ethan &amp; Masie - 7<strong>

**Chapter 7 – You are the only exception**

**Edward**

The time ticked by and I could not help but become restless at the thought of her, the girl that I love. And the girl that I will still keep on loving. Even if she's not with me, even if she's not exactly talking to me, I will still love her. She is the only reason that I'm living right now, she is the only reason that it pushing me on to accomplish each and every dream that I have ever dreamt of.

It was now exactly midnight. I didn't even realize just how quick the time ran. I smiled at the thought of her, my love, as she would always call at this time every day so that I was the one who she talked to first thing in the morning. I watch as the minutes, seconds, moments ticked by on my phone, half wishing she would call. Oh, what I would do just to hear her sweet soothing voice again, but I would not be able to bear to know that she died because of me.

Demetria Hayley Wilson

Her name rang in my ears, rang in my heart – never to be forgotten. I knew that she was here, around me, helping me in every form possible. Sometimes I'll be able to see her, I'll even be able to talk to her for hours, just like the old times; when she would sit on my bed and we would stay up listening to music.

It's funny; after she died I'd seen her with me every other moment but then her presence starting fading until I would only catch a glimpse of her. As things gradually became better, she started disappearing from my life until when Ethan was diagnosed with leukemia nearly six months ago and she came back to comfort me.

Now that he was getting better after being diagnosed with acute leukemia with a high possibility of getting cured, she started fading again. I soon realized that she was with me when I was 'stuck in time' and needed the support of another. As soon as I was able to move on, she went.

Sometimes, I wish she'd stay with me forever.

I closed my eyes and thought of her.

"Demetria," I whispered. There was no one at home; Ellie and Alec were both at the hospital with Ethan so I knew they wouldn't find out about Demetria appearing. At first when this happened, they thought I had gone mad, no matter how many times I told them that she was like my guardian angel now.

"Demetria." I whispered again, concentrating with all my might.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a slim figure on my right. Her brunette hair lay perfectly on her should hers; she wore the same royal blue dress as the one she died in. Her teeth, shone of pure white as she smiled – teeth and all as she looked at me. I was surprised to be honest as I haven't seen her in a while but I was glad she was here.

I smiled, "Demetria."

"Anthony." She said softly. I could not help but laugh. She was one of the few people that knew my middle name;

Edward Anthony Masen

And it was by this name she called me by, it was her way of saying I was hers.

"Hayley," I replied using her middle name.

"How have you been?" She sat down on my bed and looked in to my eyes. This was Demetria, a girl who wanted to make everyone feel better. A girl who wanted to solve everyone's problem – no matter how complicated they were – including mines.

"I've been good. Ethan's getting better, much better." I said vaguely. My voice drowned as I knew that nothing was right; thinking back to how Bella Swan avoided me.

"But?" She spoke patiently, allowing me to become indulged in telling her exactly what was happening. It was a bit odd to think of seeing as she become what she was, knew everything however it gave me a sense of relief to get everything off my chest, which she respected.

"Bella Swan." I sighed. "I find it difficult when she ignores me, its disturbing to think that I might be the one who caused her a problem. Maybe we haven't seen eye to eye recently or whenever but whatever is wrong with her is affecting me now seeing as we have to be with each other 24/7."

"Edward…"

"Demetria, you know everything that's happening right? Tell me why is she angry? What have I done?"

I wanted to hug her, to touch her but she was only a figure of my imagination, a ghost and I know that touching her wouldn't give any feeling. I've been through it before.

"Edward, it doesn't work like that, you know that. I'm only here for you, not Bella."

"But I need to know what exactly happened. The last time she was okay was just before we were talking to the children."

"Was there anything you hid from her?"

"No, not that I know of. I don't think so."

"Darling, think. Something you didn't say."

I thought for a moment wondering what Demetria was trying to ask. Or Say. Which ever.

"Ethan. The only thing I haven't said is about Ethan. Infact, I told him not to say anything to her about us."

"And she was talking to?"

"Masie….She was talking to Masie, who would've told Bella about me and Ethan. God I am so stupid." How could I be so ignorant of this? No wonder she was mad at me; I hid something like this to her, not exactly hid seeing she didn't need to know this but I hid it from her when it was clearly out in the open.

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault, you know that."

"But, what should I do?"

"Tell her Edward. Find out why she acted like this."

"Yeah I will. First thing tomorrow." I smiled, thankful for Demetria.

"Goodbye, Edward."

And with that, Demetria left, leaving a slight breeze. I breathed it in, remembering her smell, her touch, her aura.

"I love you Demetria."

**A/N; Thank you for the lovely reviews and I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. Just like to point out that Edward does not have some sort of a mentality that he sees Demetria. She just sort of appears as his sub-conscience! So I hope you aren't confused and before anyone says I'd like to point out that Edward is not in love with Bella as he still loves Demetria and will be; don't forget love remains still after death. Thank you to those that have read this chapter. Love you xx**


	10. Cause we're friends for life

**Eyes full of dreams...(Desires of the Heart...)**

**Summary:  
>This tells the story of how love can be reborn no matter how hurdles prevent it from happening. Eyes full of dreams explores the deepest desires of the heart through Bella Swan, a girl with no identity who loses the man of her dreams to someone she'd never thought of; this questions the concept of true love as it takes her through a roller coaster ride of love, sacrifice and betrayal.<strong>

**Disclaimer – I don't own this story, that's SM's job. I do own the plot and (maybe) some of my own characters.**

**Jasper – 18  
>Bella – 18<br>Edward – 18  
>(The characters above are in their final year of high school)<br>Alice – 17  
>Rosalie – 19<br>Emmett – 19  
>Ethan &amp; Masie - 7<strong>

**Chapter 8 – Cause we're friends for life.**

**Bella**

It was now Monday and the first lesson I had today? Guess. No seriously guess.

That's right – History.

Which meant an hour with Masen; great just my lick.

"Bella, are you done yet? We're going to get late." That was Jasper and before you forget I've been living at the Hale's pretty much all week seeing as everyone have gone their own ways and won't be back until this Friday.

"Yeah hold on, I can't seem to find my hair scrunchie." I looked around the living room trying to remember when I put the damn thing, it was bright yellow – yeah you can't exactly miss it.

"That stupid yellow thing?"

"Hey, that's my lucky scrunchie!" And I so needed this luck today so that either history gets cancelled, we get snowed in or Masen doesn't come into school today.

"Yeah, Bella. It's something alright." He laughed. "Anyways, you look much better without it, leave your hair out."

"I want that scrunchie." I demanded in my faux darth vader voice.

"Nu huh, we're going to get late, come on. I'm driving." He pulled me outside and locked the front door whilst I unlocked the car doors. Both of us could drive though we tend to share his car seeing as I'm saving up for my own.

"Ugh. If something unlucky happens, I will seriously shoot you down." I protested.

"I'll take that as a challenge, now shall we go?"

"Fine." I joked angrily, though deep down I was regretting this day.

"Bells, don't you worry your little head. You'll forget everything, well things you need to forget anyway." He joked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like urmm...our scandal nearly two weeks ago." He blurted.

I blushed! I completely forgot about that.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Don't remind me." I nudged him.

"Hey, I'm driving here."

I stuck my toungue at him.

"Anyways, Bells, you look cute when you blush."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Ugh."

"Nice try, anyways you're a funny kisser."

"What?" I blushed.

Goddamit, stupid blushing.

He blushed. "We're been friends since forever. It's not a surprise that people always thought that we were together."

"Really? That never occurred to me."

"Well no. But seeing how scary you tend to be can get people freaked out so they don't say anything."

I punched him lightly.

"I'm being serious Bells; of course seeing as how light hearted and non serious I am people do tend to ask about you and me."

"And you say?"

"That we're only friends."

"Good."

Or was it?

**A/N – And my shortest chapter so far. Sorry, but this is meant to be more like a filler. Anyways, watch out next chapter; spoiler alert.**

**It will be in Jasper view and it will take you back to 2 weeks earlier and the kiss! ;)**


End file.
